Flora
Flora hails from the planet Linphea. She is a guardian fairy of her home planet and the fairy of Nature. She is the second most powerful fairy among the Winx Club. Her best friend is Aisha and her boyfriend is Helia. |-|1= Flora_Winx.png Exsadflora.jpg Flora10.jpg Flora100.jpg Flora9.jpg Flora and Roxy Winx wallpaper by GraceQute.jpg Flora believix.jpg Flora cool.jpg Flora en.jpg Florab.jpg Florabe.jpg Florabel.jpg Florabeli.jpg Florabelie.jpg Florabeliev.jpg Florabelievi.jpg Florahelia.jpg Floralovix.jpg Florarose.jpg|Flora and Miele Flraplus stella.jpg Sadflora.jpg flora45.jpg floraeps.jpg|Nature's Sympony flora dust.jpg flora worried.jpg flora luxuriouse ivy.jpg flora ivy.jpg flora ivy 1.jpg flora c.jpg flora great.jpg flora huh.jpg flora lovix2.jpg flora magic.jpg flora ro.jpg flora tides linphea.jpg flora twister.jpg flora ultimet.jpg flora winx cool,.jpg stella and flora attack.jpg flora and helia stella.jpg flora mirta.jpg flora paint.jpg flora sophix.jpg happy flora nature.jpg lovix flora45566.jpg FloraBelievix.jpg FloraCharmix.png Flora dust.jpg Floraattack889989uy.jpg 4866329935 99c02fcefe.jpg Winx-Sophix-the-winx-club-13123113-512-384.jpg 382987_251046738282610_224949730892311_629816_56656149_n.jpg 300px-Flora_1.png aac8fe59-42a6-4768-9a7d-922692488b13.jpg i254111923_16584_2.gif 2243202203_1.gif 296557 182109141865807 1845325174 n.jpg the-spill-04.jpg winx-pillar-of-light-14.jpg winx-flower-depths-8.jpg winx-flower-depths-9.jpg Magix-christmas-1.jpg sfondo_colonna1_flora.png Copia de Flora-Harmonix-Wallpaper-the-winx-club-32163704-776-504.jpg 249066 121375341397767 1681087179 n.jpg|Flora's 2D Sirenix 285241 105042486348468 1173329995 n.jpg|Flora's 2D Sirenix 480494_105032926349424_537080304_n.jpg|Flora's Believeix In Season 5 ImagesCAW4L7KY.jpg|Rose & Flora imagesCAAJVUBL.jpg imagesCABFR5E4.jpg|Flora imagesCAY1P776.jpg|Flora In Season 4 In Her Believex imagesCAZLUQMT.jpg imagesCA3ASHJX.jpg|Flora In Her Enchantix 4875_369526583134144_742860997_n.jpg 533597_371997399553729_1419704663_n.jpg 548870_377400389013430_957598454_n.jpg 560655_369525303134272_2058923290_n.jpg Flipbook13.jpg 419063_183713731794416_343692159_n.jpg 602381_183714481794341_572345598_n.jpg 954874_183714338461022_1900064386_n.jpg 968917_183714258461030_473948976_n.jpg 968925_183714421794347_115349548_n.jpg 969070_183714028461053_1717031867_n.jpg 993782_184156231744389_2138349932_n.jpg 1003957_183714068461049_784438030_n.jpg 5393_132802336921734_929202416_n.jpg 960086_131829733685661_1078041333_n.jpg Moodboard flora.png Flora_E107.png Flora_E107-2.png Flora_E107-3.png Flora_108.png Flora_E109.png Flora_E110.png Flora_E110-2.png Flora_E111.png Flora_E111-2.png Flora_E111-3.png Flora_E111-4.png Flora_E111-5.png Flora_E111-6.png Flora_E111-7.png Flora_E111-8.png Flora_E111-9.png Flora_E112.png Flora_E112-2.png Flora_E113.png Flora_E114.png Flora_E114-2.png Flora_E114-3.png Flora_E122.png Flora_E122-2.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (67).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (66).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (108).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (108).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (456).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (460).png Bandicam 2013-09-28 14-04-50-221.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 14-05-45-714.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 14-07-15-001.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 14-11-47-435.png bandicam 2013-10-14 12-20-05-069.png bandicam 2013-10-14 13-50-29-629.png Flora bloomix.jpg image,kkk .jpg imageff.jpg 185px-Season_3_Flora.png 185px-Season_1_Flora.png 87px-Winx_In_Concert_Flora.png 311573_1255361004350_full.jpg flora2.jpg winx-special-3-11.jpg|Flora's Magix Winx winx-10.jpg flora1.jpg flora3.png 185px-Flora_Harmonix.jpg 185px-Flora Zoomix.jpg Flora Tracix.jpg FLORA SPEEDIX.jpg 185px-Flora Lovix.jpg 170px-Flora Enchantix 3D.jpg 170px-Flora Enchantix.jpg 199px-Flora Magic Charmix.jpg 185px-Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg 185px-Flora Sirenix.jpg desiryee.jpg flora_borsa.jpg flora_helia.jpg miele_h_0.jpg bandicam 2013-06-14 14-55-46-768.png bandicam 2013-06-14 14-58-22-537.png bandicam 2013-06-14 15-03-31-086.png bandicam 2013-06-15 14-02-11-922.png bandicam 2013-06-15 14-08-41-133.png winx_flora_glitter_02.gif winx-club-the-singing-whales-05.jpg 934125 135898689944417 1612893787 n.jpg 993299 135894033278216 78900836 n.jpg 485857 132950933572526 2031156180 n.jpg 296274 132886483578971 17319748 n.jpg 8872 132950493572570 1521741197 n.jpg Flora Transformaing into Sirenix.PNG Flora10_a.PNG Flora_and_Krystal_Ep5.PNG Flora_Happy_501.PNG Flora_Ski.png FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG Winx-club-faraway-reflections-8.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-5.jpg 602214 440819705987654 163710813 n.jpg winx-club-the-devourer-14.jpg winx-emperors-throne-4.jpg 1017439_10201481443106314_770730091_n.jpg 270777_165389030197391_5697866_n.jpg 264607_165389253530702_6982102_n.jpg 971775_10201481426745905_926809007_n.jpg 8683_10201481425545875_1451223561_n.jpg 262152 165353113534316 4728398 n.jpg 264662 165346913534936 6442655 n.jpg 261197 165346846868276 3520152 n.jpg 281382 165357426867218 2200590 n.jpg Capture 002 02012013 181154 375.png 205976_177502665652694_5580372_n.jpg 228856_177502552319372_8305105_n.jpg 281702_165347190201575_7763638_n.jpg 283839 170615816341379 3213631 n.jpg 269136 165389413530686 1553185 n.jpg 181404_334103939992565_948450525_n.jpg 284132 165353076867653 6715672 n.jpg 168525_340437449359214_510162351_n.jpg 178936_340437589359200_70587292_n.jpg 185161_340437519359207_1223939624_n.jpg 198656_177502688986025_5010112_n.jpg 248090_340437576025868_1617794091_n.jpg 252168_177502485652712_6938770_n.jpg 995806_10201481417025662_71408751_n.jpg winx_sx.png SNAPSHOT 2.jpg Flora_104.png magix-christmas-1 (1).jpg Stellamusaflora (3).jpg Flora-Sirenix-2D-the-winx-club-32301959-395-475.png florastellamusaflora1230 pic.jpg ddddddd.png Flora_E115-6.png Flora_E116.png Flora_E116-2.png Flora_E116-3.png Flora_E116-4.png FloraUpset.PNG Flora_E119.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-25-46-897.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-24-55-901.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-21-52-115.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-27-51-475.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-27-31-739.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-26-40-985.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-25-46-897.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-15-31-838.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-13-27-272.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-07-16-466.jpg Flora_E126.png Flora_E126-2.png Flora_E126-3.png Special_Flora.png Flora_Special.png Flora_Special-2.png Flora_Special-3.png Golden_Pollen_Nick.png June angry.gif Flora_Special-4.png Golden_Pollen_Special-2.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-33-11-113.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-32-48-272.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-32-11-393.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-30-56-766.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-30-18-396.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-29-19-069.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-37-03-204.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-45-003.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-33-835.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-17-552.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-33-48-960.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-38-04-729.png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (22).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (21).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (16).png 1069831_1380399108850566_1965170953_n.jpg Ffe9435b3c6e.gif Winx 3Dflora.png E214.png E214-2.png Flora_E214.png Flora_E214-2.png Flora_E214-3.png Flora_E214-4.png Flora_E214-5.png Flora_Happy.jpg Flora_And Her Sister.jpg|Flora With Her Sister Rose images (85).jpg Flora_New Outfit.jpg Flora's_____School Outfit.jpg Tecan_Flora.jpg Flora__33.jpg Flora_Season 6.jpg Flora_Helia99.jpg Flora_Tecan.jpg Flora.jpg flora-the-winx-club-8979962-640-480.jpg belevix-flora-the-winx-club-14610758-470-338.jpg 555.png capture_010_24062013_120841_264.png 640px-Flora_Mythix.jpg|Flora's_Mythix_Power winx-4-6-01214811-11-51.jpg quelques-images-de-flora-zoomix_3577187-L.png episodio 24 03264.jpg |-|2= Maga.PNG Powrs flora.PNG Musa tecna flora.PNG Flora1.PNG FLORA ENCHANTIX.png Flora_and_Tecna.png Giving_the_Report.png Giving_the_report-2.png Musa_and_Flora.png Want a drink.png Ta-da!.png Flora 7.png Flora11.png Flora_E217.png Flora_E217-3.png Screen shot E217-3.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (32).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (31).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (29).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (28).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (27).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (26).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (25).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (67).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (85).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (83).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (82).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (81).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (108).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (160).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (157).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (154).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (152).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (147).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (258).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (248).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (255).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (254).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (343.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (339.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (338.png 1289981_203237389843126_230056597_n.jpg 1208606_203307379836127_1074997797_n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 204 (212).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (213).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (229).png Winx-club-outfits-1.jpg winx-club-outfits-9.jpg flora & aisha bffs.png profilowinx_flora.png winx-catch-up-6.jpg Flora enchantix.png Flora love & pet.png Flora introducing E318.png Flora E603 2.png Flora E603.png Flora E210.png Flora_E210_2.png Flora_E210_4.png Flora_E210_3.png 1457751_420179228104495_1714021352_n.png Capture5.PNG 1f.png flora1.png Flora E308.png World-of-Winx EP102 001 11-15-2016 225414 354 UDNW.png IMG 8334.png IMG 8331.png Img 7505.jpg Body-image-2 3.jpg Winx e daphne in 625.jpg Winx bloomix e daphne sirenix in 624.jpg Winx 3 in 617.jpg Daphne, musa e flora in 615.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36610631-1100-619.jpg capture_002_14012016_172954_361-1024x574.png capture_003_08052016_171445_752-1024x574.png capture_003_19012016_163544_554-1024x574.png capture_003_19072015_143857_833-1024x576.png capture_004_04062016_161234_000-1024x574.png capture_012_04022016_215557_310-1024x574.png capture_012_11052016_202911_829-1024x574.png capture_017_11012016_071644_878-1024x574.png capture_031_04022016_220152_308-1024x574.png image-2-768x429.jpeg IMG_4434-1024x575.png Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Linphea Category:Alfea Category:Character gallery Category:Underwater Characters Category:Season 6 Category:WOW